The Mine
What is the Mines? The Mine is a new addition to the Secret Region. It is, essentially, like exploring. You can enter through one of three gates, the first using energy, while the other two uses gems. Using these gems or energy, you can then walk through the Mine, one step at a time. At each step, you will either get a certain amount of Ore (the amount of Ore you get depending on the gate that you entered), or 1-3 creature shards, or a full creature. At this point, you can choose to exchange the creature or the shards for more Ore. The amount of Ore you get depends on the value of what you give up. For example, giving up a Hippo Raider shard will net far less Ore than if you gave up a Paragon shard. Note that there are chests spread out in intervals in each gate, which will give you shards or creatures worth more than the ones you can get otherwise. The Ore can then be spent in the Ore Mall, where you can buy 5 star creature- and hero shards. Is it worth the Gems/Energy? It is definitely worth the energy; however, whether or not it is worth the gems is up for debate. It takes 100 gems to get to the first chest in the second gate, and 350 to get to the first chest in the third gate. While the second gate is obviously more affordable, the third one has a chance to net you full 5 star creatures, instead of just shards. Shard drops in the third mine will always be from the Rare 5-star Creature list, making it substantially better than the second mine if you can afford it. In the third gate, the Gem cost increase by 10 Gems for every step the player wishes to take, starting at 50 Gems. This means that if the player wants to reach the last chest it would cost a total of 2900 Gems. It is much more cost effective to only dig to the first chest each day and then stop. If you are willing to spend the money, go for it, but take the advice and wait for the 2x Ore events. Earnings There are 4 different type of ores that you can mine. The following is an (incomplete) table of earnings for each type of mine. * Excluding Ore Exchange from Shards. ** Needs confirmation on the total ore and total number of steps (25 or 30?). Blessing After opening any chest during dig, your mine can be blessed. When mine is blessed, you can dig deeper (5 more piles + 1 chest). From that time, number of shards you get from every dig will be multiplied by 2 (from whole rest of mine, not just piles added during bless). Last chest in blessed mine has low chance of getting whole creature or hero. Converting Shards and Creatures/Heroes Earned shards, creatures and heroes can be claimed or converted to ore. Category:The Mine Category:Special Dungeons